Goodbye, Cap!
by MrRogers12
Summary: Secuela de "The End Can Change", así espero les guste mi versión de la historia, o más bien de cómo imaginé que Endgame debió terminar. Intentando darle una explicación lógica a lo que no entendí de la película.
1. Chapter 1

He decidido escribir una segunda parte de "The End Can Change", así que espero les guste, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, depende de si le gusta al público.

* * *

**Goodbye, Cap!**

Cuándo el nuevo día nos sorprendió, también yo lo hice, pues al abrir los ojos me encuentro que a mi lado duerme ella, Natasha.

Cuidadosamente me giro en la cama, es la primera vez que puedo contemplarla de esta forma. Luce tan frágil e indefensa, difícil resultaría creer que realmente es una poderosa espía. No puedo evitar sonreír, pensé que todo era un sueño y que al despertar estaría solo, pero afortunadamente no ha sido así.

Intento no hacer ruido para evitar que ella se despierte, así que me apresuro a abrir la puerta después de que llaman insistentemente.

—¿Tía Nat? —la pequeña Morgan me mira de arriba abajo, gracias a Odín que he conseguido ponerme el pijama.

—Hola —le saludo sonriendo —. Tía Nat está dormida aún, ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto mientras bajo hasta quedar a su altura.

—¡Mierda! —murmura por lo bajo, yo enarco una ceja al escucharla, me mira avergonzada, pero sonríe —Papá ha dicho que no diga esa palabra.

—Tu padre es un hombre sabio, debes obedecerle —digo mientras pienso en la reprimenda que daré a Tony por enseñar malas palabras a una niña de 5 años —¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu tía cuándo despierte?

—Yo… solo quería que me ayudara a peinar como ella —suspira decepcionada —, pero entiendo que tiene que descansar —se encoge de hombros, sonrío de medio lado, comprensivamente.

—Te prometo que en cuanto despierte le diré que necesitas su ayuda —le sonrío, ella me devuelve el gesto con timidez.

—Le diré a mamá —añade y se marcha, cierro la puerta y me vuelvo hacia la mujer que duerme placenteramente, me encantaría unirme a ella, pero no puedo dormir más.

En la habitación hay una maleta, no sé de quién fue la idea pero agradezco que hayan puesto mi ropa y artículos personales dentro de ella. Cojo una camiseta, unos vaqueros y por supuesto ropa interior, me deslizo silenciosamente al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha mientras Natasha duerme.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí adentro, tampoco en lo que he estado pensado. Pero vuelvo a la realidad cuando escucho su voz.

—¿Steve? —su voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, me hace sonreír.

—Dame un minuto —digo mientras quito el jabón de mi cuerpo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta y puedo notar un poco de enfado en su voz —¿A caso temes que pueda aprovecharme de ti?

No entiendo a lo que se refiere, hasta que recuerdo que he echado el pestillo a la puerta.

—No, no —me apresuro a decir abriendo la puerta, ya me he puesto la ropa que elegí —. Es la costumbre, lo sabes.

Ella hace un gesto con la boca, desaprobando mi respuesta. Aprovecho y le doy un pequeño beso.

—¿Por qué no me habéis despertado para ducharnos juntos? —no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado por su comentario —¿De verdad? —se burla de mí —Es realmente tonto que después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros aún puedas sentirte así conmigo.

—No es fácil, soy un hombre que vive en el siglo equivocado y…

—No hay necesidad de decir que debido a mi reputación no habríamos terminado juntos —me mira deteniéndose en seco antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño —. Espera… ¿Tú y yo qué somos?

—¡Rogers! —escucho la voz de Tony del otro lado de la puerta, agradezco su intromisión.

—Necesito una respuesta, Cap —me dice antes de dar un portazo y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Suspiro aliviado caminando fuera de la habitación, donde Stark me mira divertido.

—Tu primera discusión marital —se mofa divertido antes de darme una palmada en el hombro —¡Oh, vamos! —sonríe —Tenemos que hablar, debo mostrarte algo.

Me guía hacia su laboratorio improvisado en el garaje.

—Pensé que tus tiempos de genio habían quedado atrás —digo al ver todos aquellos instrumentos, él se encoge de hombros.

—¿Sabes? —me mira, su rostro es de total seriedad —Debería golpearte por lo que hiciste, Rogers.

—¿Qué hice?

—¡Destruiste el maldito escudo! —me grita —Y no, no me vengas con que no puedo decir malas palabras, porque es mi casa.

—¿Si sabes que a su edad Morgan aprende todo lo que escucha, no?—le miro cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, él me mira sin comprender, así que le cuento lo ocurrido.

—¡Mierda! —dice golpeando su mesa de trabajo —Le he dicho que lo olvide, si Pepper lo descubre me enviará a dormir al sofá.

—Eso no será castigo suficiente —sonrío divertido —¿Puedo decírselo yo?

—¡No te atrevas! —me señala con su dedo.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —digo y lo abrazo con fuerza, suspiro aliviado.

—¡Hey! El que se fue por más de 5 segundos fuiste tú —me dice divertido, pero aun así me devuelve el abrazo.

—Lo sé —digo y cortamos el abrazo, he olvidado que en este futuro él nunca murió.

—Volviendo al tema del escudo —me dice recobrando su seriedad del inicio, yo le miro esperando que continúe —. Me tomará unos días repararlo —explica —, pero lo tendrás de regreso.

—Gracias —digo sonriendo, apoyo mi mano en su hombro en señal de agradecimiento —. Tengo que hablar con Clint, ¿Crees que puedas cubrirme?

—¿Es una misión? —la voz de Morgan me sorprende, Tony le mira fingiendo enfado.

—Sabes que no debes escuchar conversaciones de otros —le reprende.

—Pero ella puede ayudar —me acerco a ella y la cojo en brazos —¿Quieres unirte a la misión?

—¡Sí! —responde entusiasmada —¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Sencillo —sonrío —. Solo debes mantener ocupada a tu tía Nat durante el resto del día, ¿Puedes?

—¡Sí, Capitán! —me dice haciendo un saludo militar, le devuelvo el gesto cuando la dejo de pie en el suelo y segundos después se aleja corriendo del garaje.

—¿Acabas de reclutar a mi hija para tus sucios planes? —Tony me mira analizándome —Más vale que sea algo realmente bueno, porque si no es así, será mejor que olvides tu escudo.

—Lo será —digo y nos despedimos.

Salgo de la casa apresurado, intentando que Natasha no me descubra. No tengo tiempo que perder.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, si les gustó, dejen un comentario para saber si sigo escribiendo. Gracias :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, creo que será algo corta, cómo os dije antes, depende de si les gusta._

* * *

Llego a casa de Clint, él es quien sale a mi encuentro cuando estoy por pisar el primer peldaño de su pórtico.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —me pregunta Laura mientras sirve café en nuestras tazas —. Si no te conociera bien, diría que estás nervioso.

—Lo estoy —suspiro antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida, siento la mirada escrutadora de Clint sobre mí.

—¿Es por Natasha? —la voz de Laura me hace mirarle —¡Oh, sí! Lo es —asiento y mi mirada va de uno a otro, él tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sigue analizándome, ella tiene una mirada divertida y lo demuestra con una sonrisa.

—Clint, sé que imaginas porqué estoy aquí —digo algo nervioso.

Él entrecierra los ojos, pero no dice nada, me está dando la oportunidad de que sea yo quien diga todo.

—Tú mejor que nadie entiende lo que es perder lo que más amas —mi mirada está sobre él, su postura se relaja un poco.

La mano de su esposa se apoya ligeramente sobre su hombro, puedo ver que ella le sonríe.

—Es por ello que…

Les explico todo, cada punto a cumplir en este plan que he diseñado mientras Natasha dormía entre mis brazos. Están de acuerdo, así que ahora viene la mejor parte.

* * *

Vuelvo a la casa de Tony, Morgan y Nat están jugando en el jardín, cuando ella se da cuenta de mi presencia se acerca rápidamente a mí.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me interroga con esa mirada tan imponente, capaz de hacerte sentir culpa aunque no la tengas.

—Salí a caminar —miento.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo —dice analizándome, al parecer hoy todos hacen eso.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto y le abrazo sonriendo.

—¡Déjame! —su rostro denota molestia, no le gusta que le mientan y me da un puntapié con tanta fuerza que me hace romper el abrazo.

Morgan, que ha estado observando la escena en silencio, no puede evitar reír a posta de mi dolor.

—¿Me enseñas a hacer eso? —le pregunta a Nathasa cuando está cerca de ella.

—Claro, ¿quién mejor que yo para eso? —dice con una amplia sonrisa, aún estoy reponiéndome del golpe cuando ella se gira y me mira, en sus ojos hay enfado.

Suspiro, no puedo evitar pensar que esta ha sido nuestra primera discusión y yo no he podido darle una razón para contrarrestar su lógica, supongo que ya habrá tiempo para ello.

—¡Morgan! —llama Pepper desde la entrada de la casa —¡Morgan! —vuelve a llamar, la niña corre aprisa seguida por Natasha —. Señorita, a la ducha que tenemos una cena en casa de la tía Laura.

—¿Cena? —pregunta la niña mientras salta los peldaños hasta llegar al lado de su madre.

—Natasha, deberías hacer lo mismo. Tú y Steve también están invitados —dice la rubia con una maternal sonrisa mientras observa a su hija alejarse rumbo a su habitación.

—No compartiré el mismo automóvil que tú —suelta mirándome.

—Tranquila, no pienso asistir —suspiro mirando hacia el lago, evitando la mirada de Natasha.

—Eres un hijo de… —Pepper se aclara la voz detrás del ventanal —… lo siento —dice avergonzada, guardando silencio.

No añade algo más, simplemente se pierde en el interior de la casa.

Me dejan solo, no puedo evitar sonreír, a veces Natasha puede ser demasiado infantil cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

—Está molesta, definitivamente —dice la voz de Tony a mi espalda.

—Lo sé, a pesar de estar fuera servicio su mente no deja de trabajar —sonrío.

—Así es ella, no puedes cambiar lo que es —sonríe mientras me extiende una cerveza —. Olvidé que tú y el alcohol no van juntos.

—Creo que hoy lo necesito —digo cogiendo la lata, él me mira enarcando una ceja.

—Morgan ha dicho que no nos acompañas a la cena, ¿Estás seguro?

Le miro y asiento.

—No tengo ánimos, es una especie de cansancio mental —me encojo de hombros antes de beber de la cerveza.

—Estás enamorado, Rogers —se burla antes de terminar su bebida —. Eso realmente es agotador, lo sé —me guiña el ojo antes de desaparecer de mi vista, volviendo a dejarme solo.

Sonrío por lo que ha dicho.

Y la verdad es que si, años atrás, alguien me hubiese dicho que Tony se enamoraría y formaría una familia no me lo habría creído. El billonario, filántropo y playboy dueño de Industrias Stark no parecía estar hecho para los compromisos, y sin embargo lo llevaba tan bien, como si hubiese nacido para esto.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir? —la voz maternal de Pepper me hacen desviar la mirada del televisor.

—Sí, estoy bien, diviértanse y denle mis saludos a la familia —sonrío, Natasha sigue molesta, lo sé porque sale de la casa sin siquiera mirarme.

—No sé qué le hiciste, pero… —la mano de Tony le impide seguir hablando, le veo negar.

—¡Vamos, Morgan! —grita mi amigo, la pequeña baja corriendo las escaleras, a punto de caer antes de llegar al último peldaño —Sabes que no debes —dice seriamente antes de tomarla en brazos —¿Por qué llevas esto? —le pregunta al ver la caja de madera que sostiene.

—Quiero mostrárselo a la tía Nat, creo que le gustará —sonríe al dar su respuesta, él lo deja pasar, sabe que su hija tiene una fijación por las cajas puzzle y tiene una colección extensa de ellas, así que también le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ella se despide de mí con un saludo militar, le sonrío y devuelvo el saludo. Pepper nos observa con algo de desconfianza, antes de coger su bolso y seguir a Tony, que está ya en el automóvil, asegurando a su hija.

Salgo a la puerta para despedirlos, Nat no se vuelve cuando el automóvil se enciende, simplemente se gira hacia Morgan, aunque la niña no le haya llamado. Los veo desaparecer por el camino.

Segundos después vuelvo dentro de la casa, apago el televisor y subo las escaleras, entro en la habitación que comparto con Natasha y con sorpresa descubro que ha guardado sus cosas en una maleta. Está pensando en marcharse, suspiro.

Me apresuro a tomar una ducha, también yo tengo que llegar puntual a un sitio. Deseando que todo salga bien. Cuando termino me ciño la toalla a la cintura, me he olvidado la ropa detrás del árbol en la entrada principal, dejarla allí fue la única forma de evitar que ella me interrogara.

Cojo todo y vuelvo dentro, me visto aprisa, el tiempo se me agota. Entro en el garaje de Tony y sonrío al ver aquí mi motocicleta, agradezco mentalmente a Sam por haberla traído. Subo en ella y la enciendo, extrañaba el sonido del motor. Sigo sonriendo antes de salir, conduzco aprisa, no quiero llegar tarde.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿A dónde llega tarde el Cap.? ¿A su baile con Peggy?


	3. Chapter 3

_Un nuevo capítulo, si no les está gustando la historia, por favor, deben decirme._

* * *

Cuando llego al sitio, me encuentro que las luces están encendidas, aparco la motocicleta a distancia para evitar que el ruido del motor delate mi presencia. Aspiro profundamente, intento deshacerme del nerviosismo que se apodera de mí, pero es un fallido intento, me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

Hasta que de pronto, escucho las voces provenientes del interior de la casa, sonrío automáticamente.

—¡Vamos, tía Nat! —la pequeña Morgan grita emocionada, a pesar de no poder verlo, imagino la escena y vuelvo a sonreír.

Segundos después abro la puerta, agradezco mentalmente que no se produzca ningún ruido, camino silenciosamente por el pasillo de la pequeña casa, en el aire hay un sinfín de olores de la comida que Laura ha preparado para la cena.

—Esto es imposible —escucho a Natasha quejarse, la sonrisa no se esfuma de mi rostro.

—Tienes que abrirlo —la voz de Wanda llega a mis oídos, toda la familia está reunida.

—¿No puedo simplemente lanzarlo contra la pared? —pregunta mi espía favorita.

—¡No, no! —la angustia de Morgan hace que todos le miren sin comprender —Es importante para mí —dice bajando la mirada.

Un suspiro por parte de Nat me hace sonreír otra vez, Laura y Wanda, que en tan pocos días se han hecho buenas amigas, comienzan a ordenar la mesa para servir la cena. Tony y Clint eligen una botella de vino. Sam y Bucky están con el resto de los niños jugando a los videojuegos o algo así imagino al no notar su presencia.

—¡Hola! —dice una voz a mi lado mientras hala mi saco, haciendo que le mire. Le pido que guarde silencio —¿De quién te ocultas? —pregunta omitiendo mi indicación.

Voy a responderle cuando Laura grita su nombre, el niño está a punto de salir corriendo así que lo detengo.

—Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí —digo guiñándole el ojo.

El pequeño asiente, aunque duda por un segundo hasta que lo dejo ir. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en mi escondite, pero sigo aguardando el momento indicado.

—Solo un movimiento —dice Morgan, hay emoción en su voz, sonrío automáticamente.

—¿Steve? —la voz de Wanda llega a mis oídos sin saber en qué momento he irrumpido en aquella habitación, todos me miran.

Pero la mirada de Natasha pasa del desconcierto a la furia, sin embargo no habla porque Morgan le obliga a mantenerse concentrada en la caja.

Saludo a cada uno de los presentes, intento conectar mi mirada con ella pero ha decidido atender completamente el puzzle que tiene entre sus manos.

—¡Al fin! —grita Morgan cuando el clic que indica que la caja ha sido abierta llega a sus oídos.

La pequeña sonríe ampliamente y salta alegremente, con cuidado me abro paso hasta quedar cerca de ella y Natasha.

—¡Ábrela, ábrela! —insiste.

Hasta que su tía le obedece, aunque desconfía de lo que pueda encontrarse, quizá piensa que dentro hay algún tipo de broma.

—Esta mañana mientras dormías recordé aquella conversación que tuvimos en la que… —suspiro.

Sé que todos están mirándonos y no me importa, noto la presencia de aquellos que estaban fuera de la habitación, lo sé por qué Sam se sorprende pronunciando un sonoro "¡Oh!".

—Te dije que debíamos tener una vida —ella me mira un segundo antes de por fin abrir el puzzle —. Y añadiste que yo lo hiciera primero… después dijiste que nos veríamos en un minuto y juro por Odín que fue el minuto más largo de mi vida.

Me arrodillo frente a ella, Morgan me pasa la caja y le sonrío en agradecimiento, Natasha sigue sentada inmóvil frente a mí, mientras el resto guarda silencio, pero sé que nos observan.

—Es por eso que, justo ahora, frente a nuestra gran familia —sonrío y les miro por un segundo, Laura está conmovida y Clint asiente dándome ánimos de continuar, así que del interior del puzzle saco la pequeña caja roja y la abro, dejando a la vista una pequeña alianza de oro rojo con un diamante en el medio —… Quiero preguntarte a ti, Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella no responde, los segundos pasan y se me hacen eternos, todos en esta habitación contienen el aliento, Tony sujeta a Morgan cubriendo con su mano su boca, para evitar que la pequeña hable.

—Eres un idiota —es lo primero que sale de su boca, no puedo distinguir lo que su mirada quiere decirme, pero de un segundo a otro ella está de pie, mirándome aun arrodillado y con la caja de la alianza en las manos —. No se te ocurra —su mirada se dirige a Wanda, que parece estar utilizando sus poderes para tranquilizarla, pero se lo prohíbe antes de que todos la veamos salir de la casa dando un portazo.

—Iré a hablar con ella —dice Laura, Pepper asiente en señal de acompañarla, me pongo en pie lentamente, tengo una rara sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Sam se acerca y me da un par de palmadas en el hombro, suspiro y cierro la caja guardándola en el bolsillo de mi saco, sin poder apartar la mirada del sitio por el que ella ha desaparecido, el mismo por el que las otras mujeres van a salir.

—Creo que —ellas se detienen al escuchar mi voz —… es mejor que sea yo quien hable con Natasha.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Clint —Quizá deba hacerlo yo.

Niego ante sus palabras y camino hacia la puerta. Salgo sin mirar atrás y avanzo decidido entre aquellos árboles, sin saber muy bien a donde ir.

Sigo andando hasta la mesa de campo que está en el medio del lugar, cerca del granero. La luz de la luna ilumina a Natasha, que está sentada allí, tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto acercándome, ella no me mira, solo la escucho suspirar.

—¿Por qué? —le escucho preguntar —¿Tú de verdad quieres —hace una pausa y me mira un segundo—… casarte conmigo?

—Sí, Natasha —digo sentándome frente a ella —. Y sé que también tú quieres eso, aunque tengas miedo decirlo.

Digo y saco de mi bolsillo un trozo de papel, lo coloco sobre la mesa y la deslizo hasta dejarla cerca de su mano. Natasha me mira con desconfianza, es cómo si lo hubiese olvidado, afortunadamente, gracias a su curiosidad, la coge y comienza a leerla.

Yo espero pacientemente, deseando que ese pedazo de papel le dé la respuesta que en su mente no ha podido encontrar.

* * *

_Un giro inesperado, ¿no?_

_¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_¿Les gusta o no?_

_¿Dejo de escribir?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Llegamos casi al final de la historia, aún no lo he decidido, aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, mucho menos conozco los pensamientos que se posiblemente se han formado dentro de la mente de Natasha, solo sé que no me mira, sus ojos están clavados en la nota que sostiene entre sus manos.

—¿Nat…? —le llamo esperando que mi voz le traiga de regreso a la realidad, pero pasan los segundos y ella sigue sin responder.

Comienzo a preocuparme.

—Yo —después de un rato escucho su voz, pero es como si estuviese en la lejanía, frunzo el ceño mirándole, esperando paciente que siga hablando —… pensé que todo había sido un sueño —suspira despegando, al fin, su mirada de aquel papel.

Puedo ver el temor en sus ojos, un sentimiento que debe ser casi desconocido para ella.

—Creí que esa noche —se sonroja —, por alguna extraña razón no había ocurrido y que mi mente lo había imaginado como en cualquier otra ocasión.

Me sorprende su confesión, aunque no me resulta difícil de comprender, y no es mi ego el que habla, sino el hecho de que la conozco bien, lo suficiente para saber que es capaz de tener esa clase de pensamientos, y quiero decirle que también yo lo he hecho, pero ella me lo impide volviendo a hablar.

—Pero sabía que era diferente —desvía su mirada —, por la forma en que todo sucedió. Incluyendo el asunto de Vormir —suspira y vuelve a verme —… estabas allí —asiento, aunque sé que ella no me lo pregunta, simplemente afirma —. Mientras caía y esperaba que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí, en mi mente estabas tú y lo único que podía hacer era pedirte perdón una y otra vez, sin comprender por qué.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, me resulta doloroso escucharla hablar de cómo vivió sus últimos segundos. Mi corazón se encoge cuando veo como una lágrima traicionera desciende por su mejilla, acerco mi mano en un intento por secarla, pero ella es más rápida y elimina cualquier evidencia de su rostro.

—Sabía que no iba a volver a verlos —hace una pausa y suspira —… y no sé qué hiciste para que yo esté aquí, pero gracias —me sonríe, así que le devuelvo el gesto.

—No tienes que hacerlo, porque honestamente no sé qué fue lo que realmente sucedió —suspiro y comienzo a explicarle mi versión de los hechos, ella solo escucha atenta lo que tengo para decir.

El dolor en mi voz hace que coloque su mano sobre la mía, en señal de apoyo.

—Pero todo cambió —giro mi rostro en dirección a la casa —… Tony está vivo, y Bruce se ha ido —susurro y vuelvo a concentrarme en ella, puedo ver que se aflige ante la mención de su nombre —. También tú estás aquí —suspiro profundamente — y creo que no tengo motivos para haber hecho todo esto —digo sin mirarle, siento pena por mí mismo y justo ahora la pequeña caja en mi bolsillo se siente realmente pesada, cuando en realidad no es así.

Natasha me mira por un instante antes de suspirar. Nos quedamos en silencio lo que parece una eternidad.

—¿En verdad lo haces? —susurra mirándome fijamente, puedo sentir como me atraviesa el alma, en mi rostro hay desconcierto, lo que hace que ella reformule la pregunta —¿Me amas?

—Con mi vida —digo sin dudarlo y mirándola a los ojos —, sé que tarde demasiado en decírtelo, lo sé —afirmo — y soy consciente que muchas veces mi actitud demostró lo contrario.

—Es muy difícil intentar competir contra el pasado —suspira —… y me siento la peor de las mujeres, aun cuando sé que lo soy, por haber utilizado a Bruce como ese algo a lo que podía aferrarme, al ver que tú no la dejabas ir.

Esta nueva confesión duele aún más que la anterior, ella no es consciente de lo difícil y doloroso que fue para mí verla con él, pero sé que es, quizá, lo mismo que vivió a causa de la sombra de Peggy.

—¿Qué pasará con ella, con tus sentimientos? —me cuestiona mirándome fijamente, le sostengo la mirada.

—Natasha, saber perfectamente que soy pésimo mintiendo, lo dijiste hace unas horas —digo al recordar, ella sonríe y asiente —. No te habría dicho que te amo y menos te propondría matrimonio si aún estuviese añorando mi pasado —cojo sus manos entre las mías y sonrío con ternura —. Estoy seguro de lo que quiero, y eso es compartir mi vida contigo. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—¡Eres un completo idiota! —me dice y aparta sus manos de las mías, se pone en pie —. Es claro que también quiero una vida contigo, pero tengo miedo de no ser lo que realmente esperas —susurra dándome la espalda, su voz está llena de frustración.

—¡Oh, vamos! —digo poniéndome en pie, me acerco a ella —Eres mucho más de lo que yo merezco —vuelvo a suspirar profundamente, intentando reunir valor —. Así que te lo preguntaré otra vez, quizá sea la última —sonrío y me arrodillo al mismo tiempo en que extraigo del bolsillo de mi saco la caja con la alianza —¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras, ella se gira y me mira desde lo alto, se muerde el labio ligeramente mientras sonríe, es posible que esté disfrutando el verme así. Camina de un lado a otro, cómo si se lo estuviera pensando con detenimiento.

—¡Maldita sea, Natasha! —la voz de Sam nos hace mirar en la dirección de la casa, todos están allí, observando —¡Necesitamos una respuesta! —vuelve a gritar haciendo que todos se rían, incluyéndola a ella.

La veo encogerse de hombro, con esa sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro, yo sigo arrodillado frente a ella.

—¡Sí! —susurra mirándome —¿Quién diría no a casarse con el Capitán América? —dice burlona mientras extiende su mano hacia mí, lo que me hace reaccionar, mirándola a los ojos le coloco la alianza en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

—¡Dijo que sí! —escucho gritar Pepper emocionada mientras les escucho acercarse a donde estamos.

Me pongo en pie, sonriendo ampliamente, Natasha sonríe igual.

—Lamento decepcionarte —susurro mientras la atraigo más cerca de mí, ella me mira con desconcierto —… pero te casarás con Steven Rogers y no hay vuelta atrás —digo divertido.

No le dejo protestar, la beso sin más.

* * *

_¿Qué tal la historia hasta ahora?_

_¿Algún cambio?_

_¿Sigo escribiendo?_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta secuela. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Han pasado seis meses desde aquella noche, la noche en que Natasha y yo nos comprometimos, con nuestra familia como testigo. Así que hoy después de todos estos días llenos de planeación, idas y venidas, de compras, estrés, frustraciones y cambios, hoy por fin la veré caminar hacia mí, mientras le espero impaciente en el altar.

* * *

**—Flashback—**

Despierto con unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y un poco de dolor en el cuello a causa de la extraña posición que adopté al quedarnos dormidos en el sofá. Giro un poco la cabeza y me encuentro con una cabellera pelirroja, que me causa cosquillas.

—Natasha… —susurro en un intento por hacer que ella despierte —Nat… —vuelvo a susurrar.

Ella se remueve bajo mi abrazo, recién me doy cuenta de que tengo mi mano alrededor de su cintura, inevitablemente sonrío. Luego de contemplarla por unos minutos, decido que es mejor dejar que duerma, así que con cuidado le coloco sobre el sofá, para que siga soñando.

Mientras me apresuro al cuarto de baño para cepillar mis dientes, es algo temprano así que los Stark deben seguir durmiendo, algo que es sorprendente ya que la pequeña Morgan es la primera en despertar e iniciar una fiesta, pero en esta ocasión no es así.

Tal vez les sorprende, pero es que si bien Pepper nos ha tomado aquí como sus huéspedes por tiempo indefinido, objetando según ella, que es solo hasta que nos casemos. Ya que, como todos recordamos, la base de los vengadores fue destruida.

Además nuestra presencia aquí les proporciona momentos de intimidad, mientras su hija se queda a nuestro cuidado. Y no, no puedo quejarme de ello, porque quiero a esa niña.

Termino de asearme y bajo a la cocina, echo un vistazo hacia el sofá, por si Natasha ha despertado ya, pero sigue profundamente dormida. Comienzo a preparar el desayuno, es parte de la lista de tareas que hice que Pepper y Tony aceptaran como condición para quedarnos aquí.

—Eso huele bien —la voz de Morgan detrás de mí me saca de mis pensamientos.

Al volverme ella está de pie, frotando con su pequeña mano su rostro, acaba de despertar y ese gesto lo demuestra. En su otra mano sostiene la figura de acción de Hulk, eso me hace recordar que después del desayuno tengo algo importante por hacer.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunto mientras la cojo en brazos llevándola hasta dejarla sobre el taburete alto frente a la barra de la cocina.

—¡Sí, lo estoy! —dice emocionada dejando sobre la barra su juguete.

"Hulk tiene hambre", la voz de Banner resuena en la habitación y me sorprendo, hasta que recuerdo que la figura puede hablar.

—Eso realmente sonó como Bruce —Pepper se une a nosotros, me saluda con un beso en la mejilla después de darle los buenos días a su hija.

Le sonrío antes de volver a ponerme con el desayuno. Luego de algunos minutos tengo listo una enorme pila de panqueques, están esperando en la mesa, listos para ser comidos. También hay huevos revueltos, leche, café, zumo de naranja, además de fruta picada y un tazón de cereal para Morgan.

—Buenos días, familia —saluda Tony entrando por la puerta trasera, la que conecta con el garaje. Los tres le respondemos al unísono haciéndole reír.

—¿Trabajando en fin de semana? —le miro preocupado —Tienes un problema, amigo.

Él se encoge de hombros mientras lava sus manos para después sentarse al lado de su hija, les escucho susurrar, pero prefiero no prestar atención, todos aquí necesitan tener intimidad, incluido ese par.

Ya estamos todos sentados a la mesa, Natasha entra en la habitación con ojos somnolientos.

—Tía Nat duerme mucho —le susurra a su madre, que asiente.

—Buenos días —dice con voz pastosa, demostrando que quiere seguir durmiendo y lo enfatiza dejando escapar un bostezo.

Desayunamos entre risas y bromas, todas aludiendo a lo perezosa que mi prometida se ha vuelto. Definitivamente son estos momentos los que más echaré de menos cuando tengamos que mudarnos, porque aunque no lo hayamos hablado aún, es algo que sucederá.

Morgan se empeña en ayudar a su tía a fregar los platos del desayuno, así que aprovecho para tomar una ducha, pensando en lo que debo hacer.

—¿Piensas salir? —la voz de mi prometida resuena a mi espalda mientras termino de abrochar mi cinturón, asiento antes de girarme para mirarla.

—Sí, pero volveré pronto —digo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta mientras acomoda el cuello de mi camisa.

—No es necesario, esto es algo que necesito hacer solo —me mira entrecerrando los ojos, analizándome —. Te lo explicaré después, ¿Está bien?

—Bien… —asiente de mala manera antes de despedirnos con otro pequeño beso.

Salgo de la casa y camino hacia el garaje, mi motocicleta está aparcada afuera y aunque quisiera preguntar porque, no tengo tiempo para ello. Simplemente subo en ella, me coloco las gafas de sol y enciendo el motor, doy un poco de gas antes de iniciar mi camino.

Conduzco sin prisas, con la mente diciéndome que la mejor opción es volver, pero desisto, disfrutando de la sensación del aire golpeando mi rostro y revolviendo mi cabello.

Llego al lugar, aparco la motocicleta y continuo, lo que resta de camino, a pie. Un sentimiento de añoranza me invade, aún existen escombros esparcidos por aquí, pero sigo andando hasta llegar a mi destino.

En el medio de todo se puede apreciar la única lápida construida, acorto la distancia quedando frente a ella.

—¡Hola, Bruce! —susurro aunque sé que nadie va a responder —Imagino que no te sorprende verme aquí, aunque quizá creas que debí hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás, y no cuando falta una semana para que —hago una pausa y aspiro profundamente —… nos casemos.

Me detengo un momento a leer las palabras escritas sobre aquella lápida, e inconscientemente sonrío antes de volver a hablar.

—Sé lo que significó para ti, lo mucho que te ayudo y lo feliz que te hizo —suspiro —, por ello me mantuve al margen de la situación, y sé que esta conversación debimos tenerla cuando —muerdo mi labio, incapaz de terminar la frase —… pero una parte de mí no me permitió aceptar que tenía celos de ti.

Aspiro profundamente observando a mí alrededor, sé que estoy completamente solo, aunque el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles que siguen en pie, me hacen pensar lo contrario.

—Por ello quiero pedirte perdón, por haber sido un cobarde cuando tú y yo somos amigos, no merecías eso de mí —digo acercándome a la lápida, apoyo mi mano sobre ella —. Te prometo que la haré feliz, Bruce —sonrío de medio lado.

Vuelvo a aspirar, el sonido del viento llega a mis oídos, imagino que es él quien habla.

—¿Sabes? El mundo y tus amigos no te olvidamos —sonrío secando la lágrima que cae por mi mejilla —. Gracias por todo, eres único, gigantón.

**—End of Flashback—**

* * *

Aquel día me sentí liberado, era algo que realmente necesitaba para poder seguir adelante con mi vida, era algo que Banner se merecía, aunque no estuviese aquí, con nosotros, le debía el ser honesto.

Mientras coloco mi corbata, veo mi aspecto sonriente frente al espejo y sé que una semana atrás n era así, por eso creo que todo tenía que suceder tal cual.

* * *

**—Flashback—**

Natasha está recostada en la cama cuando irrumpo en nuestra habitación, me mira sonriendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto mientras me uno a ella.

—Faltan solo 72 horas para el gran día, ¿Estás nervioso? —pregunta acariciando mi mejilla con su mano, haciéndome estremecer.

—Tal vez… un poco —digo dándole un pequeño beso —. Creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar.

—Sí, también yo he pensado en ello últimamente —sonríe —¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

Nos giramos quedando recostados sobre nuestros costados, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

—Necesitamos un lugar al que podamos llamar hogar —ella asiente —¿Tienes alguna idea?

Asiente y se pone en pie, coge su ordenador y lo coloca en el medio de nuestros cuerpos, me siento para poder estar más cómodo. Ella me explica algunos sitios sobre los que ha estado investigando, incluso me muestra algunas casas.

—Me gusta esa —digo señalando una de las fotografías.

—Pero estaríamos lejos de la familia de la acción —se queja.

—Natasha —le miro fijamente —. Quiero dejar todo atrás, disfrutar de mi vida contigo y formar una familia —ella intenta protestar eso, pero le coloco un dedo sobre su labio para evitarlo —… quiero que esa sea nuestra próxima misión. Y tú lo quieres también, sino ni siquiera estaría en tu lista.

No añade algo más, simplemente acaba con la distancia existente entre nosotros y me besa, yo le correspondo sin dudar.

—Necesitaremos teñirnos el cabello —afirma antes de volverme a besar.

**—End of flashback—**

* * *

Un día después Natasha apareció en casa con dos tintes para cabello, uno para ella y otro para mí, aun cuando me rehusaba, dejé que ganara la partida. Sabía que tenía razón, si queríamos comenzar de cero, los cambios serían sumamente necesarios. Ella optó por un marrón chocolate, y debo admitir que cualquier color que hubiese elegido le habría quedado perfecto, pero sin duda amaba su nuevo tono.

El mío se volvió castaño oscuro, o algo así leí, la verdad es que Natasha y Pepper se las ingeniaron para que realmente parezca otro. Me veo en el espejo y me desconozco, bueno, eso es exagerado.

Pero aún me faltaba una última cosa por hacer y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

* * *

**—Flashback—**

Me encontraba empacando nuestras pertenencias para la mudanza, aunque la realidad era que no pensábamos llevar demasiado, pues la idea de un nuevo inicio se nos apetecía en verdad.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —la voz de Tony, acompañada de un par de golpes en la puerta, me hizo girarme para mirarle.

—Claro, ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto dejando de lado lo que hago.

—Ven conmigo… —dice dando media vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

Le sigo sin protestar. Bajamos las escaleras, pasando de largo sin mirar a las chicas que preparan la cena, ellas tampoco parecen percatarse de nuestra presencia.

—Ahora que has decidido dejar atrás tu armadura, deberías llamarte el Señor Misterioso —digo cuando entramos en el garaje, le escucho reír, también yo lo hago.

—No eres gracioso, Cap. —me dice dejando de reír, camina hasta su mesa de trabajo donde por alguna extraña razón, una manta cubre gran parte de ella —. Sé que he tardado un poco pero debes comprender que no ha sido algo fácil, estaba en un estado deplorable.

—¿El qué? —pregunto sin comprender, hasta que de un momento a otro descubre lo que hay bajo la manta —… mi escudo —susurro al verlo, él me lo extiende.

Como si fuese un déjà vu, recuerdo el momento en el que Tony decidió unirse a nosotros para viajar por el reino cuántico, cuando se apareció en su automóvil y trajo consigo este mismo objeto. Siento el peso al sostenerlo, lo miro detenidamente por varios minutos.

Mi mente viaja a cada uno de los momentos y batallas que viví y defendí con él.

—Gracias, Tony —digo volviendo a la realidad, él me mira y asiente —. Hay demasiada historia, tantas responsabilidades aquí —susurro delineando con mis dedos la estrella del centro.

—Harás lo correcto, lo sé —me dice como si leyera mis pensamientos.

Asiento y le sonrío, él me devuelve el gesto.

—¡Hora de comer, hora de comer! —grita Morgan irrumpiendo en el garaje, se lanza a los brazos de su padre que la recibe sonriendo. Antes de salir guardo el escudo, después volveré a por él.

Cierro la puerta de aquel lugar, pues debemos atender el llamado de las chef.

**—End of Flashback—**

* * *

El momento ha llegado, la última vez que estuve así de nervioso fue cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita, en el pasado. Ahora estoy de pie aguardando que ella aparezca, frente a mí están todos nuestros amigos y nuestra familia, menos Morgan y el pequeño Nathaniel, además de Pepper, Wanda y Laura, que seguramente estarán dando algunos consejos a mi prometida.

Thor ha recuperado su físico, aun parece que él y Quill siguen sin llevarse bien del todo, contrario a la forma en que trata al resto de los guardianes, sobre todo a Groot, todos aquí pensamos que lo considera como si fuese su hijo.

—¿Estás listo, Cap.? —me pregunta Tony de pie a mi lado, asiento con firmeza.

—Nunca antes había estado tan preparado para algo —sonrío, él da una palmada a mi hombro antes de ocupar su lugar. Se queda de pie, por lo que el resto de invitados le imitan y se levantan de sus asientos.

De un momento a otro, Pepper, Wanda, Laura y su pequeño caminan hacia mí desde el final del pasillo, Morgan aparece después y avanza arrojando pétalos de rosas a su paso, detrás de ella aparece Natasha, luciendo aquel vestido blanco que le hace ver espectacular, la prenda acentúa cada parte de su anatomía, dejando sus hombros descubiertos y un escote algo pronunciado, además de una abertura lateral en la falda, con el cabello recogido y peinado hacia atrás, unos aretes de diamantes que posiblemente Pepper le ha obsequiado y un brazalete a juego.

—Cierra la boca, amigo —me dice Sam, y yo tengo que parpadear un par de veces, no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Ella camina de la mano de Clint, apoyándose en él para no caer debido a los zapatos de tacón alto que decidió utilizar.

—Bueno, Steve —dice Barton al llegar frente a mí, mi mirada viaja de Natasha a él —. No tengo que decirte lo que ocurrirá si algo malo le pasa, ¿Verdad? —su voz es neutral, dándole un toque de advertencia a sus palabras.

—La cuidaré con mi vida —sonrío.

—Eso espero —sonríe y me entrega la mano de Natasha, que en ningún momento ha borrado de su rostro esa magnífica sonrisa, yo le imito.

Me concentro solo en ella, en mirarle a los ojos.

La ceremonia da inicio, en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, sus manos sujetando las mías. Escucho las palabras de Fury, pues es él quien oficia nuestro matrimonio, pero se escucha tan lejano, cuando sé que en realidad está a nuestro lado.

Natasha sonríe, y me pierdo en ella, en la forma en que sus labios se curvean, en la forma en que delicadamente muerde uno de ellos. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero escucho que alguien me llama.

Es Bucky, que está a mi lado, entregándome el anillo. Le sonrío un momento antes de tomarlo, juego con él entre mis manos hasta que vuelvo a concentrarme en la mujer frente a mí.

—Nat —ella sonríe por la forma en que le llamo —… dicen que las coincidencias no existen, y sé que tú y yo somos más que una de ellas —veo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero es tan fuerte que decide no derramarlas —. Fuiste mi primer beso después que estuviera congelado por 70 años. Y puedo decirte, sin dudar, que valió la pena esperar. Te amo, y sí solo nos queda un minuto, quiero que ese minuto dure una vida a tu lado —digo mientras coloco el anillo en su dedo, después dejo un beso en su dorso.

Le veo suspirar conmovida mientras toma el anillo que Wanda le entrega.

—Steve —sonríe mientras habla, yo le miro fijamente —. No soy buena con las palabras, mucho menos cuando se trata de expresar mis sentimientos —asiento, comprendiendo a lo que se refiere —, e intenté pensar en las adecuadas, pero llegué a la conclusión de que cuando se trata de ti y de mí, no existen —sus palabras me conmueven, siento mis ojos escocer a causa de las lágrimas que luchan por ser derramadas —. Solo sé que si para llegar a este momento necesito volver a vivir todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, lo haré —dice segura de sí misma —. Te amo, estoy segura de ello y quiero esa vida a tu lado.

—Esos votos han sido realmente conmovedores —dice Fury, de reojo veo que se seca una lágrima, sonrío mientras Natasha termina de colocarme la alianza en el dedo —. Ahora, por el poder que me han otorgado, yo declaro que ustedes dos están oficialmente casado —todos aplauden —. Puedes besar a tu esposa —me dice sonriendo.

Y no tiene que repetirlo otra vez, pues acorto la distancia entre ella y yo y le beso, con ternura y amor, sin dar una atrevida muestra de afecto, sin embargo cuando estamos por separarnos Natasha muerde mi labio haciéndome soltar un pequeño jadeo.

Detrás de nosotros todos aplauden y gritan.

—¡Al fin! —escucho la voz de Sam — Resultaron ser la pareja más difícil de unir, joder.

—¡Sam! —la voz de Laura y Pepper resuena al unísono, desaprobando la forma de hablar de mi amigo.

Sonrío ante la cómica situación y mi esposa también lo hace mientras me coge de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Pasamos a la recepción, vamos de un lugar a otro recibiendo felicitaciones y abrazos, palabras de aliento y alguna que otra broma. Sobre el aspecto de nuestro cabello o cualquier tontería que se les ocurre.

—¿A dónde le llevas de luna de miel? —pregunta Thor mientras toma una nueva copa de champagne —¿Qué? —cuestiona que repruebe lo que hace.

—Debes dejarlo —señalo la copa.

—Estamos celebrando, abuelo —dice divertido —. Deberías hacer lo mismo, deshazte el nudo de tu corbata.

Le miro negando, mientras bebo un poco de la copa que yo llevo en la mano.

—Sé de alguien que te hará cambiar, de la cabeza a los pies —sonríe antes de señalar en dirección a Natasha, que baila con el pequeño Nathaniel.

No añade nada más, se aleja dejándome solo, observando aquella escena. Y no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero mi mente se desconecta de mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta ella trayéndome de regreso a la realidad, le observo de pie frente a mí.

—Sí —sonrío de medio lado —… me ha puesto un poco celoso verte bailando con un hombrecito muy apuesto y educado —digo y ella deja escapar una carcajada, pero sé que no se lo ha creído.

—Ven, necesito que hablemos de algo —dice cogiéndome de la mano, entrelaza nuestros dedos mientras me guía hasta el pequeño muelle.

Una extraña sensación se apodera de mi interior, contengo el aliento al recordar una escena similar, donde nos lamentábamos de haber perdido a la mujer que camina delante de mí.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunto preocupado cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Natasha no me mira, tiene la vista clavada en el frente, pero sostiene mi mano con fuerza.

—Tú sabes —comienza a hablar —… que como parte de mi entrenamiento —suspira y estruja un poco más mi mano — fui sometida a la esterilización.

—Nat, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora —digo en un susurro, sin soltar su mano y la abrazo cuidadosamente por la espalda, la siento estremecer.

—Durante nuestra estadía en Wakanda —continúa hablando —, Shuri estuvo investigándome y se enteró de mi condición —suspira —. Y decidió ayudarme, buscando un método de revertirlo —lo que dice hace que automáticamente mi cuerpo se tense y mi corazón se acelere, pero no hablo, dejo que ella prosiga —, pero todo fue inútil.

—Amor —le llamo, ella no protesta a mi forma de llamarla, simplemente la hago girar entre mis brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos — Siempre habrá otra forma, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Lo sé —sonríe —, pero una parte de mí sabía que si llegábamos a este día —se sonroja y muerde su labio —, tenía esperanzas de que realmente ocurriera —le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras acaricio su mejilla —. Tú quieres tener hijos —pienso decir algo pero ella continua hablando —, lo sé y no te valdrá de nada negarlo. Por eso es que hace un par de meses Pepper y yo nos ausentamos unos días, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, fueron a un spa, ¿no? —digo al recordar, ella niega lentamente —¿Entonces?

—Viajamos a Wakanda —le miro sin comprender —, Shuri encontró esa pequeña posibilidad que nos daría un poco de esperanza.

Mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse, su mira es intensa, dejándome ver todos sus sentimientos.

—Me sometí a su tratamiento —susurra — y justamente hoy he confirmado que ha funcionado —le miro desconcertado —… estoy embarazada.

Mis emociones se apoderan de mí cuando le escucho decir esa última palabra, la beso sin demora y le abrazo para dar vueltas con ella. Doy besos por todo su rostro, ella ríe por mi reacción.

La dejo de pie sobre la madera del muelle, vuelvo a darle un pequeño beso en los labios antes de volverme a donde la fiesta aún continúa.

—¡Escuchen todos! —grito y ellos se vuelve hacia nosotros —¡Vamos a ser padres!

Nuestros invitados aplauden, gritan y lanzan felicitaciones, incluso brindan entre ellos mientras yo vuelvo a besar a Natasha.

—Te amo —susurro feliz.

En cuanto volvemos a unirnos a los demás, los abrazos no se hacen esperar, vamos de un lado a otro recibiendo sus buenos deseos, hasta que llegamos cerca de donde el helicóptero de Industrias Stark está aparcado.

—Tiene la orden de llevarles a donde ustedes le digan —dice Tony mientras abraza a Natasha y después a mí —. Ha llegado el momento de que también tengan su final feliz.

—Gracias por todo —le digo dándole otro abrazo —. Te quiero, hermano.

Él se tensa al escucharme decirlo.

—También te quiero… hermano —susurra dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de romper el abrazo.

Ayudo a Natasha a subir al helicóptero, en el asiento está el estuche que contiene el escudo, ella me mira y asiente como si leyera mis pensamientos antes de acercármelo. Lo tomo y sonrío.

—¿Bucky? —le llamo, él se abre camino entre los presentes hasta quedar a un par de pasos de mí —. Esto es tuyo ahora —digo entregándole el escudo —, sé que sabes lo que representa, así que, soldado —me coloco en posición de firmes y hago el saludo militar —, espero pueda con esta responsabilidad.

—Lo haré, Capitán —sonríe y hace el saludo militar también.

—Ya no más —digo subiendo al helicóptero y cerrando la puerta, justo a tiempo antes de que el artefacto comience a elevarse. Los invitados se ven cada vez más pequeños conforme nosotros vamos cogiendo altura.

Natasha apoya su mano sobre la mía para reconfortarme y me sonríe, porque tanto ella como yo sabemos que este es el adiós del _**Capitán América **_y la_** Viuda Negra**_, y lo que ahora vendrá será un nuevo inicio para los dos, lejos de los peligros. Es momento de comenzar nuestra última misión, la más importante.

Próximo destino: _Viena._

* * *

_Pues bien, la historia ha llegado a su final, espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido un honor para mí escribir esta historia y que les haya gustado.__ Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos fue posible que este proyecto se realizara._

_¡Gracias!_


End file.
